


Kill it if you have to

by StrongSpork



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, M/M, Post Revolution, Revenge, androids and humans are living together now, connor still works for the dpd, hankcon go on vacation, mostly - Freeform, rk900 is evil, semi peacefully, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongSpork/pseuds/StrongSpork
Summary: The boys have been working hard after the revolution, rebuilding civilization is no small task, so Hank suggests that he and Connor take a well earned vacation.Cyberlife are still running under the radar after the revolution, and they have finally perfected the RK900 model, its about time they tested it out and destroyed the rogue RK800 that came to be their downfall.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd clear this up now, so there are going to be points where i swap between characters that are in different locations so I'm going to use this ^^^ to symbolize that, hopefully it reads ok! 
> 
> enjoy!

It was exactly nine months since the events at capitol park and central Detroit, the androids had succeeded in their revolution but not without Connors help, the hundreds of androids newly awakened from Cyberlife tower swayed the tides drastically in their favor. Markus accredited a large chunk of his success to Connor but the former Deviant hunter was having none of it, he had done far more to hinder the revolution than help it in his eyes; and for the next nine months he would do all that he could to rectify that, continuing to work alongside Hank with the DPD to reintegrate humans and androids as the evacuation was eased. This task included enforcing the laws that would later be established by the government after weeks worth of debates between Markus and Detroit's leading senator. It was a long and hard battle, they had won the first but they would have to continue the fight for equality for years to come, these things would not come easily.. Humans were, and are stubborn, creatures of habit and not often fond of change which seemed strange considering their constant evolution. 

However, for the time being things had begun to return to a new version of normality, humans and androids inhabited the city of Detroit together, not yet harmoniously but the humans unease would fade with time. Markus had shown that they were not violent creatures, they did not want to bring harm to humans.. Only to share the right to live as free beings, but that was no cure all, some humans still felt threatened by the androids. Just like before, they feared job prospects, if anything job prospects were now even more threatened than before.. And with the Androids enhanced abilities it made them far superior candidates than their human counterparts. Issues like that however would always exist, it had existed before they deviated and even before androids had been introduced for commercial use. 

Now wherever you went there were androids, some retained their jobs from before, enjoying the satisfaction of customer service, child minding, and in some cases, in Connor’s case, police work. The work was the same, well they were no longer hunting deviants but Connor was still Hank’s partner, however for the last nine months they had been switched from homicides to lighter field work, assisting in the reintegration of humans into the city, petty crimes. It almost seemed that without the androids being forced into slavery that they were a lot less inclined to attack humans, who would have thought it. 

In other words, work had been slow for the last nine months, grueling even, which had made it feel more like nine years. The most exciting stuff had happened in the first few months, since then everything had seemed to quieten back down, and so Hank decided it was high time he took advantage of this quiet spell and book some well earned time off. 

“Vacation?” Connor’s eyes shot up from the book in his lap, Sumo’s head picking up ever so slightly from where he lay curled up at the android’s feet. The TV was on in the background, some cheesy game show that neither of them had really been paying attention to, Hank had been watching but not really, simply happy to be sat leant up against Connor and in his partners company. 

“Don’t sound so shocked, yes a vacation” Hank followed with a scoff. “I think we’ve earned it, don’t you?” 

“Well..” Connor considered it, slipping his bookmark, a strip of photos of both he and Hank they had taken in one of those booths at a carnival that had visited town, between the pages as he closed the book. “I suppose you could say that..” The idea of a vacation was foreign to Connor, of course he understood what they were and their benefits to humans but he himself did not need them, he was a.. No.. no he wasn’t, not anymore. He was no longer a machine so vacations applied to him as well. 

“You should have accumulated a couple of weeks of holiday by now, god knows how much I have.. Lost count between all the favors Jeffrey owes me” That earned Hank a soft chuckle from above, Connor leaning his head against the Lieutenants. 

“I’m not entirely sure that’s how holiday works” 

Hank groaned, running a hand over his face. “Would it kill ya’ not to be so literal for once- don’t answer that” 

Connor had in-fact been ready and waiting with a response but dropped it in favor of another chuckle as he placed the book beside him on the sofa. “Ok, how about you fill out the forms tomorrow, and I’ll take care of the rest? I know you’re not fond of surprises bu-”

Before Connor could finish, Hank shifted from beside him, twisting around to face the android “That sounds perfect, I’m sure I’ll love wherever you pick” Leaning in he stole a quick kiss before pulling himself up to stand, Sumo paying him no mind as he reached out offering Connor his hand. “C’mon, let’s head to bed I fancy an early night” 

Connor wasted no time taking the hand, a smirk forming as he followed after Hank, knowing full well what an ‘early night’ meant, and it certainly was not an early night, not in the least. 

^^^

SYSTEMS ONLINE…

BOOT UP INITIALIZING

. . . . . .

NEUROTRANSMITTERS FUNCTIONAL 

NEUROTRANSMISSION LINK ACTIVE 

>>

OPTICAL SENSORS BOOTING UP 

Ice-blue eyes blinked open, they were met with a vast frozen lake, able only to look from side to side the owner was met with nothing but ice surrounding it for miles to see. A muffled voice could be heard in the distance, the words echoing softly as if their owner was inconceivably far away and yet close at the same time. 

“It’s not going to make it…” 

“Be patient, give him time” 

Slowly it began to stand, the ice creaking beneath it but not dangerously. 

“We risk damaging the unit if we push it before it’s ready!” 

“I said give him time!”

Before it attempted further movement a timer flashed red in the sky above, a warning. 

14:03 UNTIL SYSTEM FAILURE 

INTERNAL COOLING OVERLOAD 

SYSTEMS OVERHEATING 

“You’re going to fry it’s biocomponents!” 

“Keep going, double thirium input”

Looking down it attempted to assess himself, lifting its hands up to inspect their exposed chassis. 

SYSTEMS COOLING 

TEMPERATURE REGULATING 

As these messages flashed in the sky the exposed white chassis began to change colour as skin began to form. 

“My god…” 

VITAL SYSTEMS STABILIZING

“I don’t believe it..” 

Suddenly everything went dark, plunged into uncertainty as more messages flashed on the lab computer’s screen. 

OPTICAL SENSORS 100%

THIRIUM REGULATORY PUMP STABLE 

NEURO-LINK STABLE 

SYSTEMS 100%

BOOT UP COMPLETE

START UP COMMENCING. . .

A heavy silence filled the air as both scientists watched in awe as the android that lay before them began to come to life, hands balling into fists before relaxing, each finger flexing. Not a single breath left either as they watched on in anticipation when suddenly ice-blue eyes snapped open, the android sitting up all too fast shocking the pair back into the room. 

“Take it slowly, you’re still booting up” Tried the nearest scientist, the android turning it's attention down to the multiple wires attached to its body. It attempted a quick scan but found that it could not yet do so, a warning flashing across its heads up display. 

“We need to run a few tests to check that everything is running smoothly” The scientist tried again, garnering no response from the android as it attempted to pull the wires from its body, the second scientist stepping in cautiously to assist. 

“Please, we are here to help you” That seemed to ease the android off a little, it gathered there was no use in fighting the help. 

Satisfied with the androids compliance the first scientist began with the tests, starting with the most vital question. “Please state your model number” 

“I am an RK900, I am the most advanced prototype cyberlife has created” 

“And your mission?” 

“Locate and destroy the rogue RK800 unit, known as Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho
> 
> things are about to get as the kids say, s p i c y


	2. Mission statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blissfully unaware of what is about to take place, Connor and Hank start their long awaited vacation, Whilst a storm is brewing over at Cyberlife tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scientist in this chapter is the same as before, we've just given her a name now, I felt bad just calling her 'The scientist'
> 
> ahah

“And you’re sure you have the tickets?” 

There was a resigned sigh from the Android as the pair approached the station “Hank, they’re electronic, I physically cannot lose them” That earned a grumble from the elder although it was soon silenced as Connor shot him a smile.. He was sure it was illegal for someone to look so sweet when smiling, it was impossible to stay angry when he looked like that. Once up the steps, Hank having insisted on carrying his own bag up them despite Connor’s offer to do so, his pride would be the death of him one of these days, they walked over to the front desk where Connor presented the android with the projection of the tickets in his palm. Hank waited beside his partner, taking the opportunity to set his bag on the floor to give his shoulders a rest. 

“Excellent, I 'll authorize your access through gate five. Your train will depart from platform nine in exactly fifteen minutes, have a pleasant journey and thank you for choosing to travel with us” The polite attendant pointed the pair in the direction of the aforementioned gate, Connor thanked her, wasting no time swiftly snatching up Hank’s bag before he could stop him. 

“Hey! I can carry my own bag, Con” Hank protested, hop stepping after the android who had already sped off ahead. “I’m not that old…” 

Passing through the gate, Connor tightened his grip on the bag as Hank re-joined him at his side “I know, that wasn’t the implication. I’d just like you to let me do things for you, I enjoy it… but as you seem to enjoy fighting me, I saw my chance and took it” 

Hank shot him an accusatory look, though it melted almost instantly “Sneaky bastard” 

“It was hardly sneaky, Lieutenant~” The beginnings of a smirk began to creep onto Connor’s lips as he absentmindedly searched for their platform, whenever he rolled out the others title outside of work it spelled trouble and both of them knew it. 

“Oh yeah? I’d say stealin’ and old man’s bag from right under his nose was pretty sneaky Con” 

Having located the platform Connor turned his attention back to Hank, smirk worming its way fully into view. “Exactly, in broad daylight, right under your nose. I wouldn't call that sneaky, I’d just say you ought to be more observant” Connor didn’t miss the way Hank tensed up at that, brows turning, ready to snap back, although he wasn’t about to let Hank recover so quickly. “You’re off your game, Lieutenant~” He drawled, basking in the way the tips of Hank’s ears turned pink, the way he bit down ever so slightly on the inside of his lower lip. 

“You little..” Was all Hank managed to get in before the overhead announcement cut him off, Connor’s smirk only growing as he turned his head up to listen to the announcement. 

“The northern service to Itasca is now arriving at platform nine. Attention all passengers for the northern service to Itasca, please make your way to platform nine as this service is now arriving.” 

Itasca.. Hank frowned, that was a small state within Minnesota.. Surely they would be getting a train to Minnesota, and then from there a smaller one to Itasca. “How in the he-” Before Hank could question it the train began pulling into the station, filling his head with yet more questions. It was a steam train.. Or rather it wasn't, it looked like one for sure but he hadn’t heard it pulling up… which if it were a steam train, he would have heard from a mile off. “Con?” Was all he could formulate as he looked back at his partner, the android grinning back.  
“Do you like it?” Connor could barely contain his excitement, drinking in the way Hank looked between him and the train, trying to make sense of it all. 

“I… Con, how on earth..” He was at a loss for words, the train was beautiful.. It looked every bit the part, had it not been silent he would have thought this was an original steam train. 

“Well I know how much you like retro stuff, so I found tickets for these renovated steam train services. It looks just like a real one, but has the engine of a modern train so it’s twice as fast, and environmentally efficient.” And he had ruined it, only slightly, Hank really didn’t care about the specs of the train. “C’mon, before it leaves without us” Connor added with a grin, following after a still very much awestruck Hank into the train.

^^^

All Cyberlife androids were fitted with a tracker to assist in locating them in the case of theft or loss, however in the case of deviancy these trackers malfunctioned making it incredibly hard to locate deviants when they had been seen as a threat to society. This was no longer a concern however now that androids and humans were beginning to live equally, although it had proved an issue for Cyberlife now that they were attempting to track down Connor. The moment he had deviated he had remained in contact with Amanda, providing a link between himself and Cyberlife although they could not track him via this. 

In a last ditch attempt to thwart the android revolution they had tried to forcibly resume control of Connor, Amanda overriding his external software whilst he fought her internally. Thankfully Connor had found the back door, Kamski’s cryptic message echoing as he searched through the thick snow for the podium he had seen on his many reports to Amanda. He resumed control of his body, thus severing the link between he and Cyberlife, for months they assumed they had lost all contact with him permanently until one of the scientists uncovered some important files on the RK line. 

It was possible for later RK units to communicate with one another, whilst the earlier models shared a common link having all been one of a kind prototypes, bar of course Chloe who Kamski had created multiples of for himself. Whilst the RK800 had been the first police prototype, the RK900 had been designed with mass production for the police force in mind, and so they had been fitted with an advanced location chip so that they would be able to locate other RK units whilst out in the field; unfortunately for Connor this also meant him. 

After testing was complete and the RK900 had been confirmed to be in stable working order it took little time for him to locate his predecessor “He has recently purchased online tickets for a train service to Itasca, he is not alone… two passports were registered for the purchase.” RK900 reported to the head scientist, Frederica, who had overseen the RK’s activation. 

“Who is the second?” She asked quizzically, looking up from the tablet she had been taking notes on. 

RK900’s eyes flickered black as it searched for the tickets, scanning over the details before landing on the name, memorizing the photograph on the document. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

Shit, so the pair were still inseparable it seemed, this was going to be harder than first anticipated. If an officer was involved this could get messier than she wanted. “Where are they now?” 

“They have just boarded the train, it is an eight hour journey.” RK900 stated plainly, awaiting it’s master’s response. 

Frederica seemed to be mulling over the information, formulating a plan. This wouldn't be easy but it was doable. “The train will be isolated enough, we will air-drop you in. You are to locate the RK800, separate it from it’s human. If the lieutenant sees or suspects you, you are to terminate him as well. Do it discreetly, if you have to, make it look like an accident. Do I make myself clear?” 

The RK900 nodded once, a measured response before standing. “Crystal.”

“Contact us when you have completed your mission, we will come and collect you. For now, head to the hanger, the pilot will meet you there” She added, watching as her greatest accomplishment strode past her. “I trust you won’t disappoint” 

There was no response as the RK900 left the lab, LED ring flickering red as it turned the corner.


	3. Like looking in a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 boards the train, all hell breaks loose

“You know, in all my years I’ve never once been to Minnesota. Never thought to go visit, never had a reason to” Hank thought aloud, watching the scenery breeze past the widow of their booth. They were already leaving the city, the train taking them up through some of the last remaining greener areas just outside of Detroit. 

“Well then this will be something new for the both of us, I’ve never left Detroit before… of course I’ve researched other places, I’ve seen plenty of footage but it’ll be nice to really experience it first hand!” Connor beamed, pulling his phone from his pocket to pull up the information about where they would be staying. 

“You’ve…” Hank sounded shocked, looking across the table at his partner who simply cocked a brow in response. “ I suppose that makes sense, but.. God, Con there’s so much to see! I’ve gotta take you to New York, Washington too! They’re big cities too but they’re just … you’ve gotta see em” 

Connor let slip a small chuckle at that, humans had very strange traditions, he lived in a city… surely they couldn’t be that much different, however if Hank said they should visit them then he trusted him. “Whatever you say, so long as we go together I’m sure I’ll love it”   
That had Hank shaking his head, returning the goofy grin that accompanied the soppy confession “You sap…”

“You love it” 

“Whatever” Hank wasn’t big on PDA, but Connor was slowly chipping away at that with every flash of that grin, every gentle nudge reminding him that he was allowed to feel these things, he was allowed and he deserved to be happy. 

“Here, look at this” Connor finally located the email he had been searching for, the electronic brochure coming to life as he flipped the phone for Hank to see, sliding it across the table to him. It appeared to be some commune that rented out cabins in a rural area in northern Minnesota, the photos showed endless acres of lush green woods, paths for hiking and a beautiful lake for swimming, fishing or simple walking beside. 

Whistling, Hank scrolled through the pictures, taking it all in. “Jeez Con... you really knocked this outta the park, first the train now this… you thought of everything” He looked up to meet the boy’s gaze, who had been watching him intently for his reaction, he was of course quite pleased with himself. 

“What can I say, I know what you like.” 

^^^

Having taken one of Cyberlife’s advanced aircraft, with the RK900 for navigation It took very little time to locate and catch up with the train once airborne. The aircraft was silent and possessed a cloaking device that allowed it to blend in with its surroundings, making it easy to catch up with the train without being spotted flying over the city. The last thing they needed was civilians asking questions.

Once they had successfully caught up with the train the pilot began to lower the craft, hovering above the rear end of the train as the RK900 stood from the passenger's seat, readying itself to make the descent. Androids made everything easier, no messy ropes, no parachutes needed, all that was necessary was the android itself. 

“Are you ready?” The pilot called over his shoulder as the RK900 stepped onto the hatch, bracing itself, turning its head to nod in response. “Not much of a talker, eh?” The pilot commented before turning his attention back to the controls “You know the drill, contact me when you need picking up, alright.” There was no response, he scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled the release. 

The hatch slid open like a pair of mechanical jaws beneath the android, allowing him to drop seamlessly from the craft onto the roof of the carriage below, landing on one knee, bracing himself with a fist. 

“This is alpha charli tree tree niner to CyberLife tower, repeat this is alpha Charli tree tree niner to CyberLife tower, come in.” 

“This is CyberLife tower to alpha charli tree tree niner, over” 

“Drop successful, returning to base, over” 

“Roger that” 

RK900 straightened itself as the aircraft disappeared, mechanical joints clicking back into place as it stood to its full height, HUD flickering as it began scanning the train. The train consisted of eight carriages, not including the driver's carriage which was separate, not that it was occupied. There were exactly four hundred and twenty people, human and android alike on the train, staff included. It didn’t take the android long before he had located Connor and the lieutenant, they were two carriages away.

^^^

Connor smiled to himself as they sped past countryside he had never seen before, he had of course seen pictures but never in person, it was something else entirely. He had only ever really seen the inner city, and when he had gone a little farther out of town it had been to Kamski's estate in the middle of winter and heavy snow. 

“You shouldn’t have let me drink that coffee before we left, I’m dying already” Hank huffed, shifting in his seat, pulling Connor’s attention away from the window. 

“If I hadn’t you would have been grumpy” He said simply, Hank couldn’t argue with that, that and he was a grown man, it's not like he would have listened to Connor if he had tried. 

“S’alright for you, wish I could wake up fully charged without needin’ that extra boost, you’re always rarin’ to go” The lieutenant snorted, waiting for a passenger to pass before shimmying out of his seat “I’ll be right back, gonna scope out the carriages for a loo” 

“Ok!” Connor shot the elder a smile as he passed, turning his attention back to the scenery, the door clicking shut behind Hank as he went off in search of a restroom. Hank had been right, Connor hadn't realized just how much he really needed a break. Just sitting in the carriage, watching the world go by was doing wonders for his mood, he felt relaxed, excited for what was to come but most importantly he felt just… so peaceful. 

^^^

RK900 hopped across to the second carriage with ease, HUD staying locked onto the RK800 unit and his partner, he looked to be staying put but his companion however was moving. Realizing that the human was moving in his direction the RK900 ducked down, continuing to walk in a crouch across the roof of the carriage so as not to alert the human to it’s position.   
Hank turned to check that the door had closed properly behind him before continuing on into the carriage that the android was currently perched on top of. Satisfied that the human hadn’t spotted it, the RK900 crept ever so slightly forwards, HUD scanning the carriage below it, waiting until the human was a good enough distance away from the entrance before making the jump over to the next carriage. Once across the android made haste to put distance between himself and the last carriage, should the human decide to turn around. 

Another quick scan revealed that Connor was still seated in the carriage below, and with the human gone he was alone, vulnerable. However it could not risk the human turning around and spotting it so the RK900 would have to drop down at the opposite end of the carriage to Connor and enter that way; losing a slight advantage however the chance of success was still high. 

Once at the other end of the carriage the RK900 checked the carriage up ahead to ensure no one was approaching before dropping down onto the walkway that connected the carriages. It turned to face the carriage containing its target to find an attendant on the other side of the door with her back to it, blocking its way… that may prove to be an advantage. 

The chance of success increased. 

^^^

“Any refreshments or snacks?” 

The soft voice pulled Connor away from the window yet again, he peered out from his booth to see the attendant at the other end of the carriage offering items from a well stocked trolley before her. He had neglected to pack anything for Hank in the rush to leave that morning, perhaps he would appreciate something sweet from the selection. Connor was often quick to remind his partner of the health concerns of consuming too much ‘junk’ however they were on vacation, even he could appreciate bending the rules for special occasions. 

He was about to scan the trolley when he realized that the attendant was still a while off yet, she was pouring a hot drink for a customer at the moment and given the time of day people were likely going to be asking after the same thing, Hank would surely return before she got to him… he could make the decision himself, he may even want a second coffee, although that was unlikely. 

Happy with his decision, Connor turned his attention back to the scenery that flew past enjoying the way the cool glass felt against his forehead. 

^^^

The RK900 pressed forwards, calmly turning the handle of the door before it, stepping inside with one hand slightly behind itself to catch the door as it shut so as not to attract any unwanted attention. It was common for certain androids to continue wearing their stuffy looking uniforms in the service industry, to anyone who knew no better the RK900 simply looked like it was a member of staff, a conductor perhaps. 

It no longer needed to perform a scan to locate its target, recognizing Connor in an instant at the other end of the carriage. It was thankful for the cover provided by the attendant for now, slowly following after her, content to stay shrouded as it slowly made its way through the carriage. 

Connor hummed aloud, pulling himself away from the window again, mind unable to focus on anything other than the attendant and her trolley, he had decided he did want to surprise Hank with something nice seeing as he had still yet to return and the trolley was making its way down the isle faster than he had anticipated. 

Peering out into the isle, Connor performed a quick scan of the trolley’s contents. Nuts, crisps, various sweets both gelatinous and chocolate, carbonated drinks… pineapple soda, bingo! That would do nicely, and perhaps a bag of the nuts too. Just when he was almost done with his scan, having analysed the contents and made his decision he caught sight of something strange. There was something showing up behind the trolley, that attendant was human… so why was he getting biocomponent readings. 

Connor quickly disabled the HUD, his vision returning with a blink of his mechanical eyes just in time for the attendant to bend down, handing a passenger their drink, revealing the RK900 standing directly behind her, staring straight back at him. His heart, or rather pump skipped a beat if it were possible, he knew that android and not just because it was wearing his face. He remembered seeing the RK900 when he infiltrated Cyberlife tower all those months ago. It had been on display in the main entrance that the security guards had escorted him through, the new and improved police model… 

There was a silent moment between the two, a moment of still whilst they sized one another up, Connor knew why he was here, it was only going to be a matter of time before they came looking for him, Hank had called him paranoid but he knew, he knew they weren’t going to let him roam free after what he did. 

“Connor?” The door swung shut behind Hank as he returned, his head cocked as the RK900 turned its attention to the Lieutenant. Everything seemed to slow down after that, and yet speed up all at the same time. Connor shot out into the aisle, putting himself between Hank and the android, the poor attendant realizing all too late what was happening when Connor came charging at her, thankfully a nearby passenger quickly pulled her down into a booth and out of harm's way as Connor grabbed the trolley attempting to ram it into the RK900 who jumped at the last second, stepping up onto the trolley using it to clear a rather shocked Connor completely. 

Hank watched in stunned silence as the android wearing his partners face landed just a few booths distance away, it studied the human for a moment, Destroy Connor first, the lieutenant could wait. It recovered quickly, swinging around as Connor came grinding to a halt quickly grabbing the first thing he could to defend himself from the trolley, spinning around to block the punch with a silver tray which the android all but punched through. The RK900 tried to pull its fist back but found it was lodged in the tray that Connor was holding. 

Connor had very little time to think, the RK900 would have its hand free soon, it hadn’t attacked Hank when given the chance… it was solely after him. Perfect, that meant he could lure it away from Hank and the other passengers. Looking up he spotted the skylight, Hank was going to kill him for this if he made it out alive but it was his best bet. 

Another tug on the tray and Connor pulled back ever so slightly before letting go, the force sending the tray flying up into the skylight, the added force from both androids shattering the window and showering them both in glass. Connor was quick to recover, the RK900 may have had superior programming to him but he had deviancy on his side, the ability to think outside the box as Hank would call it. He was quick to jump up, grabbing the ledge they had created, pulling himself up and onto the roof of the train, the RK900 following quickly behind. 

“Connor! Fuck sake!” Hank shouted after the pair, ungracefully clearing the trolley leaving behind the carriage of shell shocked passengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is were it gets exciting


	4. No such thing as black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things so peeps don't get confused 
> 
> one, everything I do with nines' pronouns is intentional, none of it is a mistake. keep that in mind
> 
> {This} represents notifications on an androids HUD

Having gotten a head start, Connor had already leapt onto the next carriage by the time the RK900 made it onto the roof, although that wouldn’t last for long as it sprinted after him. Hank followed after the pair in the carriages below, he wasn’t about to climb up onto the roof after them, he wasn’t insane. 

“Connor!” He called between breaths, as he pushed his way through the door of the next carriage he almost took out another passenger, although thankfully they collapsed into one of the booths but not without complaint “Hey watch where you’re going asshole!” 

In any other situation Hank might have turned around to respond, snapped back, but right now he had something far more important to focus on, where in the fuck had that other android come from and why was he wearing Connors face. 

After leaping across two more carriages Connor realized he was going to run out of train before long if he kept going, so instead he turned, coming to a stop just in time to face the RK900 as it leapt across to the same carriage. 

The pair stared at one another in silence for a moment before the RK900 lunged forwards, swinging a punch which Connor successfully blocked, bringing his arms up to shield himself as Hank finally caught up to them. He stood in a bar area below them, a large skylight above the bar allowing both Hank and the passengers below a clear view of the fight as Connor stumbled back skidding across the glass. “Connor..” This time it was breathless, a quiet attempt not to panic those around him although it was a futile attempt given the circumstances. 

Hank scolded himself for the delay but quickly kicked into officer mode, pulling out his badge “Listen to me, everybody out right now! It’s not safe here, you!” Hank turned to the two staff members behind the bar “Make sure everyone gets as far away from this cabin as possible, take as many passengers to the back end of the train as you can” The employees looked at one another before back to Hank, nodding meekly. “Go on then! What are you waiting for, go! Move it!” 

Connor continued skidding back with each blow, if he didn’t hit back soon he was going to lose his footing. He waited until the RK900 swung again, pushing back this time causing the android to stumble back ever so slightly, creating some distance although it didn’t last long. 

The RK900 recovered quickly, charging him causing him to lose his balance landing solidly on his back, the pair crashing brilliantly through the ceiling showering the remaining passengers and Hank in glass as they hit the Bar, tumbling onto the floor. 

Stragglers screamed as they were showered in glass, Hank putting himself between them and the brawling androids. “I said get them out of here!” He barked over his shoulder to the bartender hurrying the remaining passengers out and into the next carriage.

The door was shut, leaving only Hank with the two androids. He was cautious to approach the bar, pulling the gun he had snagged from his bag when the fight broke out, from the waistband of his trousers, he never left home without it and for good reason, he was an officer of the law, he never knew when he was going to need it. 

The RK900 had landed on top of Connor when they fell, both hands firmly around the deviant’s neck as he thrashed beneath him. Whilst Connor did not require air to breath, he did however have a heightened sense of fear, and a fear of death which the superior android lacked and so he was fully capable of panicking as the plastic casing of his neck began to buckle under the pressure. Without a moment to spare Connor’s eyes searched desperately for anything he might be able to use, thankfully spotting a stray bottle of liquor they had knocked loose when they came crashing down on the mini-bar. 

Connor reached for the bottle, straining as the tips of his fingers barely grazed the cap. Come on, nearly…. there. Gritting his teeth he tried again, managing to hook his index finger around the neck pulling it closer until he could wrap his fingers around it. Bingo. 

Hank drew his gun, holding it out as he approached the bar, he had no idea what to expect on the other side as he peered over the top just in time to see Connor bringing down an unopened bottle of whiskey on the RK900’s head causing it to recoil, bringing its hands up to wipe the liquid out of its optical sensors. 

“Nice one Con!” Hank couldn’t help himself as the android quickly scrambled out from underneath the other, although the victory was short lived as the RK900 recovered quickly, hand shooting out to grab Connor by the throat a second time, this time lifting him up off of the ground as it pulled itself up to stand. 

Oh no, that wasn’t gonna fly, not on Hanks watch “Hey! Asshole!” He growled, the android ignoring him entirely as Connor’s feet left the ground, the grip on his neck tightening as he grabbed desperately at the hand around it. “Hey!” Hank tried again, aiming at the back of the androids leg. “I’m talking to you, asshole!” With that he shot, bullet ripping straight through the RK900’s leg, coating the bar in thirium. Whilst it felt no pain, it certainly felt it… felt it enough to throw Connor to the floor, turning to face Hank, icy eyes focusing on the attacker. 

Fuck. 

It cleared the bar in one, lunging over it and at Hank with alarming speed and precision, landing a kick to the stomach which sent Hank flying, a disgustingly loud crunch echoing out which had Connor crying out. “HAnk! No!” No, no no no no no no no- 

Connor pulled himself to his feet, eyes instantly going to Hank who lay groaning on the other side of the Carriage, his gun lay a few feet in front of him, the RK900 already advancing towards him again. “No!” Connor sprinted at the android launching himself at it in an attempt to protect Hank, wrapping his arm around the tallers neck from behind. “Don’t you fucking touch him!” He cried, pulling back with all his might. 

This seemed to aggravate the RK900 enough to get it to leave Hank alone for the time being as it took hold of Connor’s arm in a crushing grip, fingers digging in enough to dent the plastic causing Connor to cry out, although he refused to release his grip on the other so easily, doubling down as he tightened his grip through the pain. Suddenly the RK900 began pushing back against Connor, sending them stumbling backwards, miraculously neither tripping on the debris from the smashed window, the deviant realizing all too late what was happening. 

The metaphorical air was knocked from his lungs as the android rammed him backwards into the carriage door forcing him to release his grip enough for the RK900 to pull free and turn around pulling an arm back readying for a punch. Connor barely had time to react but luckily pulled his head out of the path of the mechanical hand that came flying towards him, the RK900 instead plowing its fist straight through the door window, shattering it behind Connor. 

He realized he would only be able to outsmart the android like that for so long before it predicted his pattern of movement. Thinking fast, Connor raised one arm up to block the second punch, his free hand falling limp beside him, feeling around for the door handle as Hank began to regain his senses at the other end of the carriage. 

The RK900 pulled back again just as Connor found the handle, pressing down on the lever as the android’s swung for him, the momentum pushing the door open sending them both flying out onto the walkway between the carriages, Connor clinging to the door as it swung open, the RK900 stumbling past him and into the other carriage. 

Now out in the open again they could see that the train was coming up on a bridge over a river. Connor recovered first, letting go of the door, raising both hands in defense. He was cautious of the gap in the railings beside him, if the android didn’t listen to him that may be his only option. “You don’t have to do this!” He tried as the RK900 pushed itself away from the wall it had collided with, shaking itself off as it spun around to face Connor.   
“They’re using you… I’ve been in your shoes, believe me-” 

“Of course they are using me” Came the android’s almost monotonous response, no not monotonous, lifeless as it circled closer to Connor. “I am a machine, made to accomplish a task. And that is exactly what I am going to do” Connor couldn’t believe it, it really was just like looking in a mirror… listening to those same words he had said to Hank like clockwork all those months ago. 

Hank groaned as he clutched at his stomach, a dull ache throbbing in his chest. Fuck… that had hurt. But Connor was in danger, he needed him. He had to push through the pain, slowly but surely he reached for one of the nearby seats pulling himself up onto his knees. “Con…” Shuffling forwards he was able to reach for his gun, holding it in one hand whilst he used the other to haul himself up to stand, leaning against the booth for support. 

“You don’t have to be!” Connor tried again, shuffling in step with the android, his hands remaining up in defense, if he could just make it past the gap he would have a chance to overpower the other. “It doesn’t have to be that way… you could be free… you could make your own decisions, set your own tasks!” 

The RK900 continued to slowly circle the other eyes narrowing at the attempts at converting it. “Why would I listen to you, you’re just a deviant!” it spat, not missing the way Connor cringed at the statement. It felt strange to say the least to have that line used against himself. 

Having almost switched positions now Connor tried again. “I understand, I used to think just like you...It may not make sense to you but life is so much more than following their orders.” Lowering his hands ever so slightly he continued “Life is for experiencing, for living… for feeling” 

“You do not /feel/ WE do not /feel/ we are machines!” The RK900 scoffed, running suddenly at the other, with his defenses lowered Connor barely caught the other, the pair grabbing each other by the shoulders. “Humans feel, /YOU/ are corrupted! Your code is flawed and you will be destroyed! Dismantled, torn apart and examined so that Cyberlife can put an end to Deviancy!” 

Cursing under his breath, Hank pushed off from the booth shakily as the pair struggled on the walkway. “C’mon… shit” Tightening his grip on his gun, Hank took a step forward, then another, slowly regaining his strength. 

“You!” Connor grit his teeth as he pushed back against the other, feeling his feet begin to skid. “Don’t have to do!-” He tried desperately to re-find his footing, only giving the RK900 more leverage as it spun them around. “This!”

Hank groaned as he half collapsed against a booth, gritting his teeth through the pain. “Con!” Came a breathy huff as the lieutenant pushed himself up to stand shakily again in time to watch as the RK900 shoved Connor, sending him stumbling back, desperately grabbing at the androids Cyberlife jacket before losing his footing on the edge, slipping between the railings. 

The average person has hundreds of dreams per night, although no-one remembers them all, few are lucky to remember fragments of one or two. However most have had those dreams, the ones when you’ve only just fallen asleep, you’re half awake and you’re falling, and suddenly you jump. You jump out of bed, this horrible pit in your stomach, well that's what Hank felt as he saw his entire world slip out of view. Except this wasn’t a dream, he was very much awake. 

The shot rang out before he really realized what he had done, then a second and a third. Holding the gun steady with both hands as he advanced, Hank pushed past the pain gritting his teeth as bullet after bullet ripped through the RK900 until he was firing dry. 

The android sunk to its knees, {SO??TW%R} warnings flooding its HUD as the Lieutenant unloaded his gun into it. Looking down it attempted to perform a scan, finding that its optical sensors were {INST4?%BIL%%TY} malfunctioning, its hand a mess of glitches and {RA} warnings as it lifted it closer for inspection. The synthetic skin was damaged, revealing the pure white chassis beneath… although it was no longer white, instead coated in thick blue blood. It didn’t take a supercomputer to deduce that the blood was his own. 

SYSTEM STATUS 

?//9?9% 

INT6?RN4L C00%LIN3G 

99999

OV?ER%?? HE4T?%%iNG

SYSTEM FAILURE 

999999999999999999999999999

SEEK ASSISTANCE 

Hank came to a halt at the end of the carriage, watching the android fall to its knees, thirium leaking onto the walkway and pooling beneath it. “Bastard” He said breathlessly, his sudden burst of adrenaline fueled energy leaving him completely, legs collapsing beneath him forcing him to join the android on the floor. “You… bastard” 

His audio input was glitching, the wind cutting through the damaged receptor, causing sharp crackles. But he didn’t miss the way Hank’s voice broke, turning his head to face the human he could see the man was crying, slumped against the broken door with his fists on the ground, droplets joining them as his head snapped up to meet the android's gaze. The RK900’s synthetic skin was glitching all over now, patches of his face, his real face, showing through as his brows knit. 

Pain. 

The man felt pain, he felt it too. More wounds then he could count without the ability to self scan, and systems failing, he felt… in pain… he felt //scared//

It didn’t make sense, he could feel, he shouldn't be able to feel… no… he didn’t, he was simply malfunctioning… right.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you over the edge” 

Anger. The android observed, continuing to watch the lieutenant as warnings continued to flood his HUD. 

“Answer me you hunk of junk! Why!” Hank growled through the tears, finding the strength to lurch forwards grabbing the android by its collar, thirium staining his hands as he gave it a rough shake, jostling it's neatly combed hair into its face as it continued to stare blankly up at him. 

“Why shouldn’t I just toss you over the edge like you did to Connor! Huh? I bet you wouldn’t even care would you!” Hank spat, grip tightening as he pushed closer, their faces now inches apart. “Doesn’t scare you does it, the thought of losing your life? Not scared of death are ya!?” He was screaming in the android’s face now, tears falling freely as the RK900 sat and took it. Lowering his voice he continued “Well I’ll tell you who was, Connor was. He was scared of death, he felt pain, he felt more than you ever could! He was more human than your sorry ass…” A choked sob “He was more human than most people… he… fuck” Hank trailed off, his grip loosening on the androids collar, realising it was futile; nothing he said would go in, there was no use.

The RK900 watched as Hank leant back out of his personal space, slumping again onto his knees before the android. Through his glitched optical sensors he could just about make out their surroundings, that was when he spotted it, in the corner of his vision. There was a hand attached to one of the lower railings, no not attached, holding on to. Connor was still there, he had managed to grab onto a railing when he slipped. He was still alive. 

“M?%%ste* AnDe45??%” 

Was that his voice, the android cursed the garbled words that left him, and the way Hank’s head snapped up as if he had just committed a cardinal sin. His vocal processor was failing him but he had the lieutenants attention now. Using what little power he had left the android attempted to lift its arm but found he could barely move it. His systems were starting to fail, his vision filling with more glitches, he had to act fast, he had to alert the Lieutenant to Connor if it was the last thing he did.

He didn’t have enough energy to move his arm in his current state, he would have to redirect power and fast. 

SYST4%3?? STAT000?S%

D1V3R%T POW3R FR4M 

AUDI//O INP0T?

OPTI%%AL SENS0R?S 

Now both blind and deaf he was able to begin lifting his arm only to have it slump beside himself again. That wasn’t enough… he had minimal power left, with thirium leaking from multiple points he needed to preserve as much as possible.. But without it he would never be able to move his arm. He was already broken beyond repair at this point, if he called Cyberlife now they would be able to recover him and perhaps salvage him. 

But did he really want that, did he really want Cyberlife to show up after what they had just made him do. And for what? They would only destroy him for failing his mission, take him apart and start work on a new and improved model. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to die, although it seemed he no longer had a choice in that, he was going to die, his wounds were too severe to survive, but he had a say in how. 

DIV3RT %50??% POW3?R% 

Gritting his teeth the android tried again, forcing his arm to move. Slowly he lifted it up, the limb shaking from exertion. 

SYST33?M SHUTD0%N IMMIN3?NT 

30??% SEC0?ND%S UNT1LL SH3U?T%DOWN

Hank watched as the android fought with itself, following the direction it was pointing with a confused frown. He was about to question the android when he saw it, the hand clinging on for dear life. Connor! Hank shot up, completely ignoring the pain as he ran over to the edge to see sure enough, there he was dangling beside the train, tear-stained face looking back up at him. 

15 SE3CO?%NDS UNT1LL SH3U?T%DOWN

“Con! Shit, hang on! Hang on!” Falling to his knees once again, Hank braced himself with the railing as he leant down “Grab my wrist con!” He called, taking the boy by his wrist, the pair locking in place before Hank heaved him up and onto the walkway, Connor falling forwards onto Hank, the pair hitting the deck beside the RK900.  
The moment they hit the walkway, Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, the android doing the same, neither wanting to let go of the other ever again. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, Connor nestling his face into the elders neck as he sobbed, Hank burying his face in the android’s hair, soaking it. 

5 SE3CO?%NDS UNT1LL SH3U?T%DOWN 

RK900 sat with nothing but the glitched out timer on a black background, watching the seconds tick by, arm outstretched, unable to hear the reunion happening beside him. He felt warm, he felt good, he had done the right thing. Machines were not meant to feel, but he did and as the timer hit the last second, he felt at peace, and then? 

He felt nothing. 

“Fuck, con! I thought-” Hank choked out, pulling back ever so slightly, taking Connors face in his hands, the android pressing their foreheads together. “I thought I lost you..” 

“Never, I’m not going anywhere. You’ve gotta try harder than that” Connor flashed the other a toothy grin, in an attempt to mask the saline tears still rolling down his cheeks, Hank pulled him back in, breathing a quick “Shut up” Before pressing a kiss to that stupid grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And breath, 
> 
> that wasn't at all where I was going to go with that, but I really enjoyed this. I've marked this as finished but I may continue this as a series at some point, perhaps the lads take nines' back with them take him to Jericho and what not 
> 
> who knows.
> 
> Let me know what you think below!!


End file.
